Are You Devil ?
by shiroyuki003
Summary: Naruto seorang devil yang sedang dalam masa pelatihan mendapatkan tuas terakhir untuk mengganggu seorang Namikaze Minato siswa sma yang baik, pandai dan bahkan manusia teladan di muka bumi menjadi seorang yang melnceng dari yang seharusnya. mampukah naruto melakukannya? sorry bad at summary,typo bertebaran cerita gak jelas


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ARE YOU REALLY, DEVIL ? © SHIROYUKI003**

**GENRE: ROMANCE, HUMOR**

**WARNING: Gak jelas, FEM!Naru, Typo bertebaran, Chara OOC.**

**-Sayap pertama-**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa gelap, sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat warna hitam. Benar-benar ruangan yang suram, di ruangan tersebut duduk seseorang dengan memakai topi kerucut yang menutupi wajahnya sedang berbicara pada sosok hitam di depan mejanya. Tampak si pendengar memasang posisi membungkuk seperti sedang di ceramahi. Sosok tersebut berambut pirang dengan sedikit gradasi merah di ujung rambutnya dan yang paling mencolok adalah belakang punggung sosok itu. Ada sepasang sayap dengan bulu tebal seperti burung dan berwarna hitam pekat. Berbeda sekali dengan sosok yang duduk di depannya yang memiliki sayap tipis seperti sayap kelelawar.

" Naruto", panggil sosok bertopi tersebut dengan suara berat dan tegas.

Sambil menghela nafas dan mngibas-ngibaskan tangannya sosok pirang tersebut langsung menjawab dengan santainya. Kepalanya di a ngkat menampakkan sepasang mata biru ruby merah yang indah. Ternyata sosok setengah burug tersebut *plak* maksudnya sosok tersebut adalah cowok *di rasengan * maksudnya cewek.

"iya...iya aku tahu, kau cerewet sekali pak tua, awas nanti kepalamu tambah botak tahu". Ejek cewek pirang ini sambil mnggunakan kelingkingnya di telinganya " kau sendiri yang bilang apapun ceritanya aku harus menangkap mereka kan ?"

Tampak wajah si topi tadi yang menunduk bergetar dan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya " NA...RU...TO ...KA-"

Sebelum kata-katanya sosok yang di panggil pak tua itu selesai, si pirang sudah mengeluarkan jurus seribu kaki dan langsung meninggalkan meja hijau * coret* meja pak tua tadi maksudnya.

Dengan satu kali jentikan jari, muncul lagi sosok pirang tadi minus sayapnya dan dengan tali hitam mengikat dirinya.

Sambil menarik nafas ia berkata " hahh, kau sudah tahu selama kau di sini kau tidak bisa lari dariku tahu . Kau menghancurkan seluruh daerah hutan terlarang. "

" Itu perlu karena mereka kuat, jiji."

" haik haikk, " sambil menjetikkan jari . Lalu ikatan tali pada naruto langsung lepas dan muncul dari kepulanasap sebuah gulungan di hadapanya dan jatuh ke dalam tangannya.

" itu kesempatan terakhirmu. Kau tahu keadaanmu kan Naruto ? "

Sekilas tampak wajah si pirang terlihat tidak fokus dan matanya seperti sedang melamun dan lalu seulas senyum yang sedih muncul di bibirnya. Dengan suara yang serius ia berkata " wakarimashita , taichou. Lalu aku pamit dulu taichou."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya lagi sang pirang langsung menghilang di gantikan beberapa helai bulu hitam yang berterbangan.

'' yare, yare,kelihatannya aku harus memanggil petugas kebersihan lagI ... dasar bocak tengik itu." Katanya sambil bangkit dari kursinya memandang jendela " tapi..semoga kau berhasil...Naruto"

Naruto pov.

" haahhh... sekarang aku harus mulai darimana " ucapku sambil memandang ke gulungan yang dari jiji yang telah ku buka , tampak foto seorng laki-laki, berambut biru dan bermata pirang sedang tersenyum kearahku. " lumayan juga..." gumamku.

'_pasti tipe anak baik-baik nih_.' Bisikku

Aku pun mengangkat wajahku dari gulungan tersebut dan langsung mendarat turun dengan mulusnya. Aku mendarat di ujung gang buntu . Setelah kakiku menyemtuh tanah ,aku memejamkan mataku dan ketika aku mmembukanya aku sudah dengan pakaian seragam sma seperti anak laki-laki di foto tadi.

" Namanya Namikaze Minato, sma kelas 2 konoha high school. Tugas, harus menyusahkannya, dan membuatnya melenceng dari jalan kebaikannya, " ucapku berusaha menghapal yang ada dalam gulungan tadi.

Namaku Naruto iblis masudku caloniblis, karena aku masih dalam masa pelatihan menjadi iblis, artinya aku adalah iblis in trainee. Dan mulai hari ini tugasku di mulai.

End of Naruto P.O.V

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Tampak murid-murid berlalu lalang bertebarandi seitar area sekolah. Di bawah pohon tampak warna kuning , merah, dan silver setelah di perjelas lagi ternyata adalah 3 sosok makhluk jejadian *plak* maksudnya 3 sosok remaja. Yang satu berwarna kuning dan ternyata adalah laki-lak, yang bersandar ke pohon sakura di belakangnya. Di smping kirinya duduk sosok cowok ubanan *di chidori* maksudnya berambut silver sedang duduk membaca buku bersampul orange, berjudulkan 'icha-icha tactics'.

" kenapa bukumu itu tak pernah di temukan oleh guru di kelas , Kakashi ?" tanyanya dengan wajah meringis.

" karena aku itu genius, Minato" jawab si rambut silver yang di panggil 'Kakashi ' itu .

Tiba tiba dengan kecepatan kilat buku tersebut di sambar oleh tangan lainnya. Mereka berdua menoleh kearah tangan yang telahmerebut buku tersebut danmata mereka menatap langsung ke sosok yang ketiga. Sosok perempuan cantik berkulit putih dan bermbut merah darah yang duduk bersimpuh di depan mereka berdua.

" Makan atau ..." kata-kata perempuan itu sengaja dia gantungan ambil memasang senyum termanissnya.

" haikk" langsung jawab si lelaki beramur silver tadi. Dan langsung melahap bento yang di persiapkan gadis itu.

'' bagus" jawab si perempuan berkepala merah tersebut dan mengembalikan buku tersebut. " kurasa aku memang harus mempertimbangkan membuang bukumu ini, Kakashi"

"BAG...ughh...su... sudahlah Kushina, jangan menggodanya lagi," ucap si pirang yang dengan wajah setengah senyum dan setengah menahan sakit.

" Hahh, baiklah ayo kita makan saja. Tapi kalau ini sekali saja muncul di depan wajahku, maka..." sambil tersenyum wanita bernama kushina itu sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya lagi.

"ha...haikk" jawab Kakashi sambil mengangkat tangannya dari sisi Minato. Di susul Minato yang memasang wajah lega karena tadi ia di cubit oleh laki-laki itu.

"HAAAACCHIUUHHH" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bersin yang kuat dari arah Minato.

" kenapa? Kau flu ya ,Minato?" tanya Kushina.

" sepertinya bukan , kayaknya ada yang membicarakanku , dan aku tiba-tiba merasakan hawa gak enak, Kushina" ucap Minato sambil menggosok hidungnya.

" hmphh.. percaya diri sekali kau,emangnya kau terkenal, apa" balas Kushina dan segera membungkus bentonya dan kembali ke kelas. Di susul kedua orang laki-laki itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada sosok di atas pohon sakura yang memperhatikan mereka terus, terutama Minato. Sosok tersebut tidak tampak karena tertutupi oleh daun-daun pohon. Sosok tersebut tersenyum misterius sambil memandang kepergian mereka.

**-sayap pertama-**

**-endl-**

**ketemu lagi dengan saya, bagaimana ceritanya, bagus? ataukah jelekk? read and reviewnya , pleassee!**

**ARIIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**


End file.
